In some printing apparatuses, toner images are formed on media and the media are then heated to fuse (fix) the toner onto the media. Such printing apparatuses can include a fuser member and a pressure roll, which define a nip between them. Media are fed to the nip where the fuser member and pressure roll heat and apply pressure to the media to fuser the toner.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods for fusing toner on different types of media efficiently.